


Wow Such Odd Pain

by passumer



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passumer/pseuds/passumer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>艾格西啊。涨奶了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow Such Odd Pain

警告：艾格西涨奶了！艾格西涨奶了！艾格西涨奶了！。

 

 

 

艾格西曾经被迪恩用棍子打过，正好击中肋骨下面的那部分肌肉，胃袋都震荡起来。那块丑陋的伤疤在他的皮肤上停留了好几个月；痛苦也是，第一个星期简直是地狱，每一次呼吸都像是在刀尖走路。几个月后他的眉骨有了刀柄的痕迹，那是酒吧的老板发现他偷喝了酒时给的教训，木质的器具在砸进骨头时的声响在艾格西的脑袋里回荡了两三天，而发现自己的眉毛里有了断点是很久之后的事了。至于后来加入王牌特工后，埋伏在背后的小口径步枪在他的后背上造成的疼痛就得用另一种方式来衡量了，子弹毕竟不像肉和骨头做的拳头，尽管他的西装是防弹的，但寸布寸金的面料也仅仅只能做到防弹，而已，打滚可以减轻脊椎上的压迫但依旧是他妈的痛得要命。

这些疼痛曾经让他嘴唇发白手指颤抖；另一些，则让他额角挂上汗珠，喉咙里挤出脏话——哈利操他的时候，男人抓着他胯部的虎口用力得让他怀疑第二天他会失神地站在马桶前而尿不出一滴，落在屁股上的拍打被拿捏在“哭着喊出来”和“隐忍地咽下”之间，让艾格西在疼痛里找到压缩起来的甜蜜然后颤抖。哈利喜欢咬艾格西的屁股，总是在艾格西臀瓣的周围留下咬痕，让艾格西像小狗一样抓住什么就咬住什么就为了堵住太过大声的呻吟，饱含百分之七十痛苦和百分之两百撩开脑壳的快感的那种。还有哈利把牙齿陷进他后脖颈的时候，艾格西常常因为那里感官的散布稀少而暂时麻木，痛感在哈利移开嘴唇留下边缘泛红的白色牙印时才传递到大脑皮层上，那能让他弄脏男人的床单或者办公桌。

这些疼痛艾格西都记着，他甚至对某些相似的感觉进行了归纳整理，产生了一些对付的方法，他从不真正意义上的坐以待毙——

但眼下的这种疼痛绝对不在他的列表里。

 

艾格西从跑步机上喘着气摇摇晃晃地走下来，来到镜子前时梅林正好手里粘着板子走进训练室。

“下午好，艾格西。惬意的下午？”

艾格西充满悲伤地用掌心托住自己的左边胸口，“还行吧……我最近应该没有被安排做什么胸部加强的训练吧？”

梅林皱起眉毛向艾格西眨眨眼睛，随后在数据板上戳了几下。他说：“没有。”他的眼睛在艾格西身上下行走，“我们不会安排花哨的训练。这也是我们不聘请施瓦辛格的原因之一。”

“那这就很奇怪了，梅林。我觉得我的胸……变大了，而且还很疼。不是那种拳头打出来的疼……我是说……这感觉……”艾格西停顿，脸颊鼓起，在找合适的单词时红晕从他的颧骨扩散到了整张脸。他确定他胸口的某些组织正在皮肤下面哼哧哼哧地工作个不停，让他觉得自己胸口像是装了两座即将喷射的活火山。让他被一种奇异的痛感戳得连骨头都开始发痒。这种痛苦与他记忆里的任何一种都很不相同。

“涨奶？”

艾格西松开了手差点把梅林的板和命打落在地上，而先于他捉出他脑子里单词的光头男人只是安静地喝了一口咖啡（鬼知道从哪里拿出的咖啡，可能是从数据板里），然后平静地看着艾格西。

真的是超级平静的，因为梅林是这样的，他的情绪得看他露出了多少瞳仁，他高兴或者惊奇的时候会把眼睛瞪得浑圆，愤怒的时候你只能看到他的一叶眼珠。眼下明显是他最平静、安详甚至不以为然的状态，他拍了拍艾格西的肩膀看起来马上就要离开。可是他刚刚刚扔下了一颗小男孩啊？还是说他会天天早上醒来对着镜子念十遍“涨奶”？

然后他看见梅林笑了，他笑起来时嘴角都能飞到头顶上。

如果艾格西和梅林一样秃的话那么艾格西一定会在镜子里欣赏到连头顶都是草莓色的自己，他感受到喉咙里的堵块浸满的不安和初次梦遗时的浓度是不相上下的——混乱而又赤裸，让艾格西想要逃离。他的胸口正在发热发烫，硬得让觉得自己这件平日里宽松的背心都变得紧绷了，而乳头贴在布料上的触觉正在让痛感变得更加微妙。他的胸口跟装了气球或者塞了气泵似的，一片酸痛，连痣都开始变得敏感起来。他费劲地松掉僵硬的肩膀，试图从被抽空了空气的肺里找点话出来糊到梅林脸上，并且第一次希望梅林的能力与其头衔相匹配。

“涨奶，”艾格西牙牙学语，“这很常见吗？”

“当然不常见，”梅林用板子捂住了嘴大声地咳嗽起来，“但也不是没有可能。具体得问哈利。”

“……为什么是哈利？？？”

梅林咳嗽得更大声了。

“或者我给你叫辆救护车？”

 

艾格西花了很大很大的力气才控制住自己不在笑成球的梅林身上使用电你一下戒指，后者慈悲地表示艾格西也可以考虑在王牌特工内的医疗部做个体检。“没人会说出去，”梅林对板起誓，“不会有人想在下一次学员选拔里当淹死鬼的，放心吧艾格西。”

于是艾格西现在躺在冰冷的金属板上，上身赤裸，胸怀一万句脏话地任由工作人员们带着橡胶手套对着自己的胸口捏来摁去。其中的一个甚至用镊子夹了夹他的乳头，他左边的那颗可怜的小东西就这么没有出息地肿胀了起来。艾格西觉得自己快哭了，这简直是男子气概不可承受之耻辱。他需要一条橘黄色的毯子还有一杯热可可。

然后他真的得到了热可可，那是他结束检查之后洛克希递给他的。他们一起坐在一张板凳上，看着每个人都带着口罩而且神色匆匆。

“梅林说你可能需要一点陪伴，我空着我就来了。”

艾格西打开杯盖吸了一口热气，然后手忙脚乱地把眼镜摘下来放到口袋里。他双手抱着饮料，咬着杯沿，“谢谢你，还有超棒的热可可。我觉得我像是个待产的孕妇。”

“……啥？？”

艾格西瞄了洛克希一眼，把可可放在了旁边的椅子上。“梅林没有告诉你我来这里的原因吗？”

艾格西翻了个白眼，继续说：“好吧。……你觉得我看起来有什么不对劲吗？”

洛克希抱着他的脑袋从头到脚看了一遍，接着挑起眉毛：“没有。”

这真的是极限了，艾格西觉得自己没法把那个单词说出来，那就像是在承认自己身上真的发生了那件事情一般——但还能好到哪里去呢？他的胸口的疼痛正在一秒一秒加重，值得一切比火山更加激烈的比喻，遮掩已经没有必要了，他现在所欲求的应该是一个真相和一个解决方法。他压着自己的胸口告诉洛克希：“我可能涨奶了。”

“你的确涨奶了，”突然出现在他们俩面前的玛丽或者艾米，把一张纸递到了艾格西的面前。“你体内的泌乳激素高于一般女性，达到了造成涨奶的水平。”

艾格西绝望地看看目瞪口呆的洛克希，然后从女医生的手里夺下了那张承载着炸裂事实的纸。“这太荒谬了，我甚至不是一个女性，我怎么会涨奶？而且这他妈的太疼了——”

“事实是，男性在特定情况下也会涨奶。美国就有一位父亲以这样的方式顶替了母亲的位置，完全不借助外界辅助地——因此我们有理由相信男性涨奶的可行性。”医生把可可拿起来放进艾格西的手里，坐到艾格西的身边。而洛克希看起来震惊得能吞下一个保龄球。

“那位父亲是完全依靠心理暗示让自己涨奶的，人类真的很了不起对吧？”医生凑近艾格西，“所以我现在要求你想一想，仔细地想一想——你有没有收到过任何在这方面的暗示？”

洛克希把可可从艾格西手里拿走了，她一边说着“你看起来拿不住”一边把杯盖掀开自己喝了一口。艾格西没有精力去注意这些，他的手还保持着握着杯子的样子，医生的问题正在他的脑子里四处游荡寻找着答案。艾格西露出了比他遇到哈利时更迷惑的表情——真是太可惜了哈利出外勤了，如果哈利也在这里的话他会感觉好点的。

等等。我操！艾格西突然从座位里坐直了上身，紧接着又因为胸部的疼痛而跌回了椅背里。

……

哈利！！！！！！！

 

 

 

###

艾格西第一次和哈利搞上的时候——现在想起来那真是一片意料之外的混乱。那和艾格西对哈利的初始印象完全不同，因为哈利长得真的很像那种一切都拥有并且一切都可以放弃并且一切都井井有条的老男人（七点准时醒来，洗漱，穿萨维尔街的外套，选两颗合适的袖扣，在黑咖啡的氛围里读报，遛狗，工作，间或进食，十点半舌头底下含着鲤鱼的内脏入睡）……而且他一开始的亲吻是真的很温柔优雅，牙齿撩过艾格西嘴唇时轻得像是害怕会划破蛋皮；他甚至用舌头给艾格西喂了酒，帮不知所措的男孩摘下了眼镜。当时艾格西想：哇，哈利是个婉约型的情人哦！也许这就是上了年纪的魅呃——然后他就被直接压倒在薯角、鱼和牛肉烤茄子之间的空隙里，皮带被松开扔在地上像一条痉挛的蛇，短裤连着外裤被扒到脚踝——几分钟后他和他疲倦的蛋蛋们都如梦初醒般地不敢相信光是被指交就射了的事实。哈利发出一些低声的满意的笑，接着艾格西还来不及对被自己的手肘扫到地板上的熏蛋们感到抱歉就被男人从桌子上拉到了身上——准确地说是跨上，哈利他妈的连喘气的机会都不给他，与他相比可谓巨大的双手裹住他裸露的臀瓣——艾格西就是这样失去了出版《如何在射精后不把精液蹭到男朋友西装上》一书的权利的，他把浑浊的液体蹭得到处都是，污染了男人的前衣襟，有些几乎沾到那条丝绸领带上；他们的呼吸在鼻梁碰撞形成的沟壑之间窜动，艾格西终于扯起了哈利的衣领。

艾格西在椅子两旁的空余空间支起双腿方便哈利展示手指动作的多样性时发现鞋子边上散落着西兰花和胡萝卜。艾格西想着：“雕花技术不错。”

随后他就被哈利操了个底朝天，爽得脚趾痉挛，乱到忘记名字的地步。他从没想过事情会这样发生；艾格西以为这种事情的开始通常是互相鼓励性质的，考虑到哈利看起来的确顾虑年龄，而艾格西确定自己脸上的表情是生涩羞赧的。

他们从餐桌前滚去了沙发，最后坠落在哈利的床上。

哈利吻着他的耳朵，告诉他——

艾格西当然他妈的记得哈利在操他的时候说了什么，那他妈的是他们他妈的第一次而且后来的几次他也都记着——但是他现在暂时拒绝回忆，因为他真的不希望自己的胸再变得大一些了。他把那张报告纸远远地放在桌子上，收起记忆夹紧双腿，十分小心地抱起胳膊（和胸），整个人陷进椅背里。他的胸口现在正沉甸甸地发着烫，他感受到他胸口左右的两个朋友们光盈、挺立，疼得像两座奶味儿的地狱。

他应该连回忆的念头都打消掉。他的脸已经够红了，胸口也是。他现在只希望能好好地和自己的乳房（……真是屎了）相处一会儿，想着让这股闷热的痛意缓解一些……也许睡上一觉会有所帮助。又也许这整件事都是他做梦？他把前额蹭到小臂上，皮肤和柔软的面料摩擦出微妙的丝绒声响。

“一个建议，你可以把衬衫的扣子解开。”

梅林的声音直接落在艾格西的耳道里，把艾格西差点从座位上炸下来。他像只慌乱的柯基般在座位里调整了坐姿，手肘钉在木桌上，手指插进头发里。

“艾格西？”

“我听着呢！”艾格西吼道，把他腿边的J.B.吓得屁股一晃坐在了地上。他已经把他的西装外套脱下来了，领带也叠在了口袋里。他解着胸口的扣子时梅林在他的耳朵里不徐不疾地说：“这是一张很大的桌子。”

“是的，”艾格西和几乎快要崩开的纽扣们斗争着，“——你想说什么？”

“哈利厨艺很不错。他很擅长对付海鲜。他以前在地中海那边待过很长一段日子。”

艾格西哼哼着把纽扣解到了底。他从置衣架上的红色浴袍和丝质长袖睡衣之间找到了自己藏青色的帽衫，没解开拉链就隔着背心套上了。舒适柔软的衣服让他胸口的疼痛微微减轻了，他重新回到座位上戴上眼镜。

“腌鱼炒蛋面包，他给我做过这个当早饭。对早饭来说有点腻……”艾格西习惯性地抓了抓胸口，又吃痛地把手移开。“天哪我的胸真的好痛。梅林你涨过奶吗？你真应该试试。那感觉像是有一座尼亚加拉要从你胸口的那两个点穿过去。”

“我以前出外勤的时候隔着伞被20mm的钨钢头子弹打到过。你觉得我还得试试？”

艾格西没有回应努力地玩着自己的拉链。

“我读了你的体检报告。它告诉我你的的确确地涨奶了。”

艾格西把眼睛摘下来，把自己的胸凑到镜片的前面。他听到被关在眼镜扬声器里的梅林古怪地说着“你没必要展示给我看，我见过涨奶。”

“只是想让你知道这有多痛苦。”

“这句话你可以留给哈利。”

尴尬的沉默。艾格西希望梅林已经默默地把扬声器给关了，这样对整个Kingsman都好。

而梅林叹了很长——很长一口气。

“总之，你和哈利需要好好谈谈。”

“……我和他一直都有谈。”

梅林咳嗽起来，“我说的是关于你们之间性生活的——别把眼镜砸了，这副坏了新的得下个月再配——艾格西，听着，当你体内脑下垂体分泌的泌乳激素过多时就会造成产乳，就目前来看影响垂体分泌状况的因素有很多，适当的语言刺激也可以促使泌乳激素的分泌。有时候有些语句会直接作用在你的身上，并不需要经过你自身大脑的思考——”

艾格西捂着耳朵但那其实没有一点儿用，他最后几乎是求着梅林不要继续讲下去，“我知道我知道我知道我都知道，”他在五秒里重复了八遍，“你别说了！这事儿我能解决！”

那头的声音静了几秒钟。梅林轻快地说了句“行”，随后艾格西听到一些手指敲击键盘的声音。

“解决涨奶的方法：冲个热水澡，热敷，或者直接挤出……这个工具已经在给你送过去了，我们Kingsman总是这么贴心。为每个特工考虑到方方面面。”

艾格西说：“行吧……那我先去洗个热水澡，和自己的奶子们谈谈。”

他没等扬声器里的下一句话就把眼镜摘落在了桌子上。他把J.B.从腿边捞开放在餐桌上，朝着楼梯走去。

奇怪的梅林，奇怪的电话。

还有……操哈利。

 

艾格西脱衣服的时候没有躲避镜子，他已经开始习惯这个了，除去痛觉这给他的感觉就跟负重练习差不多，只不过负重的部位更换了罢了——所以把背心甩在地上时他望向镜子里的目光是比较冷静的；其实更乐观地去思考的话，艾格西认为自己看起来和参军之前某一段青春时期没多大区别。他在热水注进浴缸的声音里拍了拍自己的胸部，做出“我涨奶了所以我很骄傲”的脸，但脊背挺直带动了他的前胸，让他吃痛地“嗷”了一声。

他跌坐在浴缸边上，一边揉着胸口一边在脑子里用一千种方式操着世界。他的胸看起来值得一个c以上的罩杯，原本粉色的乳头变成了深红色，乳晕烫得像是在围着乳头跳舞，喘气都变得困难起来。他希望有人能帮他把奶给吸出来——艾格西立马被脑子里自己胸口挂着两个婴儿的画面震惊了，但随后他在想像里代替上去的人让他更加脸红，他是说——哈利，他想着他的老情人把嘴唇覆盖在他的乳头尖尖上，头发凌乱地落在他的胸口和锁骨之间，在用嘴用力地照顾着他肿胀的这一边时用大拇指、食指和中指照顾着他的另一边。如果是这样的话，他确定自己的奶汁会精液一样射出来，射在哈利的脸上——这样一想他的胸更痛了，谁他妈的好像曾经说过乳头也能勃起呢，他真的不应该再拖延热水澡和按摩了——他跃进浴缸里，不管不顾热水让自己起了多激烈的鸡皮疙瘩。

艾格西把自己整个浸在水里，只在空气里露出了个脑袋用来进行思考。

事实上这整件事——关于该死的奶子的整件事很好解决，他只需要用任意一种方式把奶搞出来然后在哈利回来的时候与他谈谈关于敏感词的事就行了。一开始他只是震惊——而现在震惊已经过去了。现在最重要的是解决问题。于是他由下至上的按摩着自己的胸部，有条不紊慢条斯理地，从乳房底轻柔地按到乳头，在意识到自己的动作与曾经在电视上看到的给奶牛妈妈挤奶的动作无异时他都对着水面笑了起来。当然当时的艾格西不会想到多年以后的某个下午自己会在浴缸里对自己实施同样的事；真是辛亏他一路跌跌撞撞长大，满脸尘土和不屑，偷了跑车进了局子，遇上了哈利……他并不介意承认自己对哈利有一种印随心理，真的不，坐在酒馆里看着哈利揍飞迪恩的走狗时艾格西甚至觉得自己遇上了神仙教母，将他灰暗的贫民窟生活用一把锋利的黑伞戳开一个不可再次补全的洞，让他瞧见了世界的另一面——挂着裁缝店名头的特工机构，梅林，亚瑟，各种金色黑色相间的物件，J.B.，瓦伦汀慈善事业背后的野心——他像小狗一样跟在哈利身后，对每一件新鲜事全力以赴，尽管往往是困难大于新鲜。

而爱上哈利竟然成了所有事里最简单的一件。哈利……像个谜团，西装笔挺，袖口整齐，擅长引用，眼神闻起来有绝对准确的气味。曾经有一段时间艾格西用尽各种方法去捕捉哈利，他从梅林那里旁敲侧击哈利的过去，又在哈利教他调酒时故意夺走哈利的酒杯，洛克希都看不太下去；后来，某个温暖的、充满阳光的下午，他在哈利桌前的座椅里假寐时突然被光刺开了眼，那是他第一次发现哈利惊慌的表情——还有转换之前眼底的一丝热情。

事儿就这么成了，他们当晚进一起吃了晚餐，在餐桌上干了许多不该发生在餐桌上的事。艾格西也再也不用躲躲藏藏地观察哈利了——他是说，哈利的每一个表情，每一个动作，哈利藏在衣物下的身体——精简又充满力量，和他身上所穿的西装匹配无比。世界上可没有比哈利脱下自己衬衫，头发凌乱更令人心向神往的画面了——

艾格西发现自己已经完全勃起了。

“操。”

他关闭了思考，在水里抬起了手，在雾气里闭上眼睛。浮力把他的胸托举得很舒服。这两天的涨奶让他心神不定得都忘记了照顾自己下面的朋友，他决定这会儿要好好补偿它——胸的事儿可以等会儿解决，看在他是个青壮年的份儿上——

 

“艾格西？”

艾格西觉得自己一定是想得太认真了因为他脑子里的哈利正用舌头舔过他的阴茎顶端，想像过头而出现幻听的事儿比起涨奶来说还是挺常见的。他朝着空气里尖锐的吸了一口气，尖叫堵在了他的喉咙口。

“艾格西？看来梅林没有告诉你我回来的消息。我带来了这个。”

艾格西坐在浴缸里把眼睛睁得不能再睁大一点，与此同时他的手还在原位放着。他看着穿着西装的男人从雾气里钻出来，没戴眼镜，手里拿着一个黑色的盒子，上面印着圆圈和字母的标志。

“我操他们真的生产这个”这个念头比“哈利居然他妈的回来了”更早冒出来。

哈利没有回应艾格西的表情，他只是把盒子放到洗漱台上，然后把西服外套脱下整齐地叠放在桌上。他解开袖口仿佛是在擦拭枪口，他一步步迈向艾格西的方向。

“在交谈之前我们先把问题解决。鉴于我已经在这了，我想我们就没有使用那个东西的必要了。”

哈利指指身后的黑盒子，接着把指尖浸入了水池里。

而艾格西觉得自己快要窒息了。

 

 

 

###

艾格西可以证明情绪对涨奶会起非常巨大的不良效果，哈利的突然出现吓跑了他一半的性趣，但他的胸却像被踩了泵似的继续涨着，那里面显然存储着千吨的奶了，否则艾格西怎么会觉得肋骨上像有白蚁在咬，脑子里全是奶浆？而且他需要很用力才能继续呼吸，可能他的奶都渗进肺泡里了。

在平常这可是相反的。艾格西曾经见缝插针地在裁缝店会议室的地摊上下跪过呢——光辉岁月啊加拉哈德，他敢打赌现在国王座位前的地上还有两个小小的凹坑，安静地在一尘不染的地毯里耀武扬威，宣扬着自由恋爱、人人平等之类的反原·亚瑟的彩虹色的讯息。

艾格西甩了甩头困难地把精神集中到乳白色的当下。一颗液体，他显然已经慌乱得分不清那是汗还是洗澡水了，从他的鼻梁尖端摔进他双腿之间的水面里，荡开一圈圈细小的波纹，他的乳头此时此刻恰好就处在水平面上，水面和空气形成的平面如同一片小刀割在他的胸口。而哈利的手就在他乳尖的不远处，也被他的小水滴暧昧地影响着，他情不自禁地向后靠了靠，那让他的乳房重新晃动起来，像两坨荔枝味的布丁。

句子就跟肥皂打滑在地面上似的溜出他的嘴：“太他妈的痛了！”

“梅林在我来的路上告诉了我来龙去脉。”男人在沉默很久之后开口，他从俯身的动作里站起来，手指被艾格西盯着离开水面，然后半蹲，正好和坐在浴缸里的艾格西对上眼睛，继续说道：“我承认我以前是有些，语言不当。但要事先说：你打算一直坐在浴缸里，还是让我来帮你解决涨奶的事？”

艾格西在水里蹬腿。……该死的哈利该死地非常喜欢用这个句式，而艾格西比起把涨奶的自拍照片发送到王牌特工共享网络空间更愿意隐瞒自己对这句话的一种羞耻的快感——他永远不会告诉哈利当时在黑王子酒吧里听到这句话时他勃起了，丢脸的小男孩，人生里从没见过脚尖都闪着光的老绅士；前不久某次在餐桌上的那次也是，当哈利向他投掷出“射不射”的问题时他连句子都没听完就已经把精液流满了鼠蹊处——不过当时他胀满、绷劲的是下面的兄弟，那玩意儿至少和他已经和平相处了二十多年里的大多数时间呢？乳房可是完全新的事物，他没法做到能屈能伸。所以当艾格西发现自己的胸口因为这句话而涨得更紧时他真的全身心地慌张起来，他的乳头像是被橡木塞塞住了一般，乳汁（总不会是橙汁对吧，是的，艾格西已经开始自暴自弃了）全被锁在那一层皮肤之下。

不管了——

“该死的，操，哈利，涨奶，当然了，”艾格西吼了出来，他嗓子因为热气而有些干涩，他在白雾里无助地抓捕着，直到他湿漉漉的手攀住了哈利的膝盖骨头。

哈利看着他不为所动，像是一座静止的森林。艾格西没法一眼瞧出那层层叠叠的树叶后面装了些什么思考蓄着什么阴谋，他几乎尖声嚎叫起来，“哈利！我不想成为第一个因为涨奶死掉的王牌特工哎哟——”

艾格西剩下的话全部噎在他的喉咙里。

因为？

因为他被哈利抱起来了。

他是说被抱起来了？？？脖子枕着手臂的那种？

他有病的是奶子可不是腿哦？但艾格西必须承认这感觉真他妈好。他从没有这样被人抱起来过，像个见鬼的公主一样，至少是记事以来，没有合适的场合而且迪恩的双手从来都是用来破坏而不是用来呵护的，但此时此刻他膝盖和脖颈后面的那两只手就很好，它们嗅起来有皮革的气味，足够高级足够结实，它们的主人也一点儿都不介意艾格西身上的小水滴们在钻进西装面料里，就算他不知道他将被运往哪里他也愿意这么一直靠在哈利怀里，尽管他的胸口因为挤压真的很痛——

靠，艾格西这才像发现钻进了麻袋的蛇一般突然反应过来，他什么都没穿，从头到脚。他早该意识到了不是吗？可毕竟不是每个混蛋都像哈利一样魅力四射、光彩照人，脱个外套跟脱衣舞似的让人分心。他的感激瞬间被席卷全身的紧张和羞耻感给代替了，他小心地移动了眼珠子去看哈利，试图在光着屁股的情况下通过调整微妙的姿势来让自己的半勃看起来不那么明显，试图忽略自己紧抓在哈利后脑勺发尾的手指，试图当个愚蠢的皇帝，又试图当个从里到外的小男孩，光着屁股时只会让人联想到尿尿的那种。

他不太想表现得像是乐在其中。

可是艾格西的规格是成年人的，他只是动了一下屁股就把这个情绪回升的朋友弹到了大腿一侧，毫不意外地得到了哈利的注视。

“涨奶不会死人，”哈利听起来像在播报一个什么色情的新闻，“当我帮你解决胸部的问题之后可以处理这个。别藏了，早看到了。顺便说一句，我们将要去床上，那里空间更大，方便照顾。”

艾格西像快要淹死在海里的人突然拥有了鳃，他脸红得错落有致，红色吻过他的嘴唇、经由鼻尖，爬上他的耳朵，最后从耳垂滴落，染遍了肩膀和胸口。他盯着哈利，灯光恰好打在哈利的头顶，照得他像个房间里的神，真该死，艾格西用力闭上双眼——他索性直接垮在了哈利的怀里，胸撞在哈利的白衬衫上，开始变得不要任何脸并且得意洋洋，他食指挠着长者的下巴，笑得像颗邪恶的樱桃炸弹，“你还得操操我。已经两个星期了——”

“听起来我不吃亏，但这些得安排到解决完你的问题之后。收收你的脚，我们要进门了。”

 

哈利捧着浴巾从浴室回来的时候艾格西正坐在床上抖着肩膀。艾格西盘腿坐着，上半身和下半身一样耀眼，在发现哈利瞧着他时才按住了胸口。

“它们会晃，”艾格西朝着哈利指指胸口，“而且很痛。”

哈利忽视了艾格西，他把一条浴巾扔到了艾格西的怀里，“擦干身体，然后把浴巾摊在你的大腿上。”

“我们不用那个杀狗狗时用的塑料膜吗？”

哈利说：“不用，艾格西，我们不用那个。”

艾格西咬着嘴唇把浴巾展开，把自己小腹以下的部位全覆盖在了浴巾下面。然后哈利又把一块小小的烫烫的毛巾放到了他的手上，告诉艾格西把它盖在自己的胸上。

“在挤之前热敷会让乳腺不再堵塞，乳腺一旦疏通了，涨奶的问题也就解决了大半。你的催乳激素并没有持续地产生，因此我们只要对付过这一波就好。我们先把手上最重要的问题处理好，其他的都先放到一边。”

哈利优雅又冷静的口吻听起来充满了说服力，艾格西想着，但那改变不了我要傻傻地勃起着被挤奶的事实；可能连公牛都没法忍受的一种耻辱。他鼓着腮帮子欲言又止，解决涨奶的魅力太大啦——或者说涨奶真是山崩地裂般地痛，他愿意为此暂时放弃性，于是他合作地乖乖地摊开毛巾，把毛巾固定在自己起伏的胸口。他在浴室里已经做过简单的按摩了，因此他摁得也没有特别上心——反正哈利看上去对什么都很有经验，哈利会让它们统——统出来的；于是他散漫地托着胸口，另一只手撑在身侧，侧头看着哈利把袖口拉到手肘处露出手臂。哈利动作极其缓慢，慢到已经超出绅士进入了奇怪的范围，像是故意在给艾格西展示，但艾格西脑壳里除了处理涨奶疼痛的那一块儿的剩余部分提醒自己可能确实是被激素冲昏了头，否则在这么尴尬严肃的场合他怎么可能做到一直盯着哈利不放呢？哈利已经开始慢条斯理双手并用地解开领带了，他卷起后把领带放在床头柜上；一起脱下的还有戒指和手表。哈利没有脱掉枪夹，也没有摘掉眼镜，只是松了松领口，看起来依旧绅士整洁；不像要挤奶的，倒像是从射击场里走出来闲逛的。

哈利斜着眼睛看向滑稽的、托着胸口的艾格西，艾格西一个打颤就把浴巾落踢开了一小部分；像拆开了坝的某一面墙，让他心脏扑通扑通加速跳。该死，艾格西，他唾弃着自己，故作镇定地重新盖好浴巾，抬头重新对上哈利的眼睛——严肃的棕色眼睛，艾格西怀疑那就是哈利握枪瞄准靶心时的眼神——艾格西想着，我身上靶心可不少。

“过来这里。”哈利收回注视，他走动到床边跪下，膝盖顶着床底，伸手示意艾格西。

艾格西咬着牙抓着浴巾一点点地爬到了床边，根据哈利的手势坐成了背对哈利的姿势，困于胸口的不便十分笨拙地重新摊好了浴巾。他把整个后背露给了哈利，包括屁股，他的屁股缝有点和床单贴得有些近……太近了，竖被撑成了横，那让艾格西感觉有点不好，房间气氛有点不合时宜的过分淫荡，看在哈利板着一张教科书一样的脸的份上啊！他只是一个小小的一个星球上的一个被涨奶所困扰的男孩，他现在只想尽快解决胸口的这个问题。他把背驼下来，在哈利手掌覆到他的后脊椎上时后背硬得像是石膏；哈利的手像刮刀一般犁过他的脊椎骨，那动作能伤到他的肺。这真是做或死的关头了，他狠狠闭上眼睛，深深、深深地吸了一口气，一副奔死的模样：“来吧来吧来吧来吧我不怕快点帮我搞定奶子——”

“不要紧张，”哈利在他身后轻巧地说着，他用手心来回摩擦着艾格西的后背，听上去像个温和的催产男护士，像是完全没有察觉自己的双手对艾格西带来的影响——看不见艾格西已然变红的脖颈和那上面紧张得根根竖起的小汗毛。哈利继续说着：“这个过程可能有点难受，我会尽量让你觉得舒适的。”

艾格西长长地叹了一口气，坐直了上身。哈利的手掌很温暖，润滑（艾格西怀疑哈利抹了点精油之类的，因为它们闻起来不可思议地好），它们从艾格西肩胛骨上方滑下来，像滑了一辈子那么久，终于来到腰际在那儿反方向推开，来到他的正面——比后背敏感了可能两万倍的地方，艾格西现在敏感得几乎可以感受到哈利的指纹，他完全是下意识地摁住了自己腰上的双手，但他的脑子也似乎很认同手的决定——觉得就是这儿了，黑与白的分界线，过了这儿哈利的手就会滑到他的肚子上，下肋骨上，胸口——疼痛的另一种表达方式，那里像是有一千个矮人在他的胸里拉响提琴，弦割着他的肉，和他发疯的心跳合奏在一起。他急促地喘气，手指钻进哈利的指缝，把那双爬满脉络的手拦在自己的腰上。

艾格西半转过了身，收集天上的星星把它们堆放在眼睛里。

“现在停下来你会更疼，”哈利稍稍起身，亲了亲艾格西红红的鼻子，“好孩子，快坐好，我要开始给你按摩了。”

“你要向我保证你能很快解决这个……”

“绅士不食言。”

艾格西听话地闭上了眼睛，在哈利的手擦过他腹部的皮肤时脚趾揪紧了床单——这没什么，想点别的艾格西——他让他的眼睛前面出现了被巨大符号标记的草坪，脚底粘着牛奶在地板上飞速奔跑的J.B.，吧台前撂下他和别的女孩聊天的洛克希与抱着板子玩俄罗斯方块的梅林；还有他现在已经过了叼奶嘴的年纪的妹妹，对了他的妈妈现在和她一起住在伦敦东部一个不错的小套房里，离迪恩和他的走狗朋友们远远的；裁缝店里的一个坏了的门把手，金粉斑斓，他每次都要费好大劲儿才能打开，幸好他不经常去那些房间，否则那可真是耽误效率；然而谈起效率，更应该提起珀西瓦尔，他在瓦伦丁事件发生之后的两个星期里就摸清楚了那个嘻哈反派的余党，与其他部门的特工们一起端掉了这个集团，令艾格西佩服无比——

哈利的两个虎口环住他的两个乳房时他的脑子里开始制造一场旱灾，所有回忆都蒸发在哈利的手指之间，干涸的河道被丰盈的现实触感给瞬间填满。

太他妈丰盈了。

艾格西的身体明显地抖动了一下，他拱起后背靠近哈利和他只有一层衬衫之隔的胸口，后又舔了舔自己的嘴唇，努力地控制着自己的喉部肌肉，未出声的呻吟像小羽毛一样挠着他的气管，他的手像乱长的树杈一样不自然地蓬在半空。只是哈利的手，他告诉自己，然后深呼吸，他妈的克服这个然后世界就是你的了，这他妈的一点儿都不难，一点都不性感也不痛。你对付过窒息、枪击和爆炸，几乎在每个运动部位流过血，这几滴奶算不了什么——又或者哈利的手滑到艾格西的乳晕旁边，他的手完完整整地裹住了艾格西的胸这种事——也算不了什么。

一切都在控制之内。微妙而又精准。

哈利清了清嗓子：“我现在要开始挤压了，你会发现这不太好受。”

“……我会努力不叫出来。”

艾格西感觉身后的人停顿了一会儿，与此同时那双手正持续地温暖着他的胸口。

“你可以叫出来，”哈利一边把手从乳晕两侧滑下来一边低声说着，“——我喜欢有点音乐。”

这次实打实的汗液从艾格西的太阳穴留下来。哈利的手掌缓慢地滑回最初始的位置，之后又缓缓地爬上乳晕，在两三回之后艾格西发现自己胸口的确发生了变化，原本那一团火辣辣的疼痛开始转移位置，它们从他胸的后头爬出来，逼近他被撑起的皮肤，让艾格西觉得有什么野兽正在自己的胸口摩拳擦掌，就等着撕开他胸口的皮爬出来。艾格西没聋也没瞎，他低头能看见那双和他的胸口比起来肤色深太多的、骨节分明的手覆盖在自己的胸口，他耳朵旁边是哈利比起浴室里快了太多的呼吸，有句老话怎么说的：“呼吸不骗人”。

艾格西也，已经，傻兮兮地重新把浴巾顶起来了一块儿。

哈利还在揉着他的乳房（谢天谢地，现在他说出这个单词已经找不到一点儿羞耻），比一开始快了许多，也有了固定的速度。“催奶，需要一个合适的节奏，否则奶也没法出来，”哈利在进入节奏之前轻轻地提了一句，听起来好似在说“如果你想要点击别人的话就得需要一个纹章戒指”；随后他就用精准无比的节奏开始按压、挤捏艾格西的乳房，那节奏有种“一切都在掌控之中”的讯息。但他的呼吸可在说着反话，艾格西想着，他往后靠近哈利想要听得更清晰一些，当哈利的下颚靠近他的肩头时他才发现自己的上半身一直随着哈利手的一起一落抖动着，像在骑着些什么。那频率很不好，让艾格西想到许多，以至于他在哈利的怀里像一只受惊的斑比一样提起了前蹄——左手，上身后仰——成功地让哈利搓揉过他左边的乳尖，他听到自己和哈利在同一时间吸了一大口气。

也许在哈利眼里只是一个小岔，男人继续挤压着他的胸口，速度和力道都机械极了，除了那怎么都逃不开的气味和温度。艾格西粗重地继续喘着气，他现在连吸气都会痛，他的胸已经涨得那么大那么满，就像所有的奶都已经钻到了他的乳尖，逼近射出的状态，可那也只是逼近，他是说——被揉了那么久，一滴奶都没有从他的乳尖上掉落过呀？他只发现自己的眼角有眼泪聚集起来，那是被揉疼的。

“哈利，”艾格西把手缠上哈利放在他胸口的手指，他甚至能用手指感受到自己乳房里的翻江倒海了然而它们就是不出来，可能是艾格西自己的错，乳头不想跟他混了；又或者可能是哈利的手法不对——可能需要换一个解决涨奶的方法。“哈利，”艾格西继续说着，“我们需要换个方法。你这样挤压对我的胸没有效果……它只是更疼了——”艾格西的手指蜷缩在哈利的手背上，他觉得自己听起来几乎快哭了，几乎——

“换个方法？像这样吗，艾格西。”

哈利的手离开了艾格西的胸，然后把怀里的男孩迅速地翻了过来。艾格西的眼泪滑出了他的眼眶，他直愣愣地看着突然和他面对着面的哈利，浴巾的滑落把他的勃起裸露在滚烫的空气里。艾格西被忽然的变动惊得停止在了原地，对在他双腿之间跪坐着的哈利眨了眨眼睛。

“艾格西，”哈利凑上前，艾格西向后退时却被手掌按住了后背，他感受到哈利并不完全光滑的下巴以一种完全不绅士的方式擦过他的胸口。

“现在，我觉得你的后一个要求，可以在解决涨奶的同时被照顾到了。”

艾格西在哈利用嘴含住他的乳尖时叫得像个刚学会自慰的男孩，双腿合拢在哈利的背上。

 

艾格西用力地、专心地舔开下嘴唇上的唇纹——当哈利的舌头在乳头上打转时真的很难去做一些需要脑力成分的事。欲望的斧子继续劈开他的脑仁，比摩西分海更像神迹，他支支吾吾地单手撑在床沿上，另一只手在哈利一丝不苟的头发里——没敢多动，哈利的头发太好看或者哈利的眼神太专注——严厉，夹花的金发只在在哈利咬着他的乳尖抬头看进他的眼睛时牵扯到他的手指上，划出几道不那么斯文的痕迹。他的老情人把嘴唇贴在他的胸口，绕着他的乳晕轻轻地舔重重地咬，滑腻的快感夹在涨奶的疼痛和咬痕的疼痛之间，因为细小而尖锐无比，把呻吟凿进他的声带里。他乳尖上的那个点像被是被钢笔的笔尖给扎穿了，哈利的舌头滑过那里，他发起抖来就像一只绒毛黏糊的流浪小狗。他的后背开始坍塌，以抽了骨髓的大楼崩塌在炸药里的方式，区别只有他有哈利的手掌托举在他的后背，能在他每一次摔得分崩离析时重新把他捏回完完整整——像是落在了信任的实体里，他的脚尖揪着空气里比蜘蛛网还要纤细的思维能力这么想道——他把身体完全落在了哈利胸前和哈利的手里，他肿胀的乳房，他被热气晕红的肩膀，他被自己咬白的嘴唇，还有抵在胃里有头有名的欲望。

欲望把手环上了艾格西的阴茎，恰好就在他即将要把请求说出口的时候。哈利的手心温暖、粗糙，手指灵活、结实，对一场手活来说过于豪华，几下撸动就把他衔在嘴边的“请”裹上糖霜，成了轻柔的、浮在喉头的呻吟声，然后艾格西意识到这对哈利来说也是有所作用的，因为他明显感受到来自乳尖的一次狠狠的吮吸，痛得艾格西牙槽紧咬，也让他憋得涨红脖子，他几乎能想像出自己的乳尖在哈利的舌头和牙齿之间因为过度吮吸而发白的情形。然而尽管乳头没什么用（而且眼下让他痛得要死）但艾格西还是希望能健全地留着它们，在短时间内他的乳口疼痛得没法再次接受尖牙的戳刺，他抓着哈利头顶的头发推搡着哈利埋在他胸口的头，鼻音浓重地抱怨起来，“不不不，太痛了，哈利不”。哈利抬眼看了他一眼，眼神带着点不同于会议室里举杯时的深沉，他的手划过从脖颈滑向艾格西的后腰，也将舌尖离开了他的乳头；随后又马上回去轻轻啄了啄被吸得通红的尖端，像是确认艾格西的乳头在离开他的吮吻的情况下依旧运行正常。艾格西一言不发，也没办法发，他抖着肩膀靠在哈利的身上，鼻尖蹭着哈利的脸侧，在哈利咬着他的脖颈时向吊灯展露自己的下颚，脚踝靠上脚踝。他扶着哈利的肩膀努力不让自己从哈利身上栽下去——哦他可不想栽下去，他连小脚趾都使上了劲儿。

在艾格西侧着头吸着空气的时候哈利别过头上来咬他的耳朵，艾格西又差点从哈利身上跳起来。

“是真的痛惨了。”一个他妈的居然是有些得意的陈述句，艾格西腹诽。甜蜜地。

“你说呢，你还不赶快，”他抓住哈利的后背，而后者只是顺着他的耳后亲到了肩膀，和他肿胀痛苦的乳房只隔了一拳，手掌还裹着艾格西的睾丸，手指挠着会阴，好像光是胸口肿胀还不够似的。眼泪顺着艾格西先前尚未干涸闪闪发光的脸颊滑下来，哈利舔掉了他挂在下巴上的最后一颗，然后手心托住他的下巴，认真得简直不合时宜。艾格西往哈利的脸上哈了好长一口气，他抱住哈利的脖子，隔着鼻子上的汗珠蹭哈利的眼睑下方，“哦你怎么还能这样慢吞吞地不把我的奶吸出来，我的天，”他大喘气，“我的天哪。”

“就……叫我哈利就很好，心急的小狗，”哈利·老不要脸·哈特垂下眼睑，将嘴唇间的笑缝缝在艾格西的嘴角，把单词融化在嘴唇和舌头，顺势把艾格西推倒在了床上。艾格西在后背着落在床垫上时眼冒金星，胸口晃动，句子全呛回喉咙里，哈利在他的视线里看起来跟上帝完全无关，他衬衫乱得恰好是性感的那种，闻起来是一座雨后蓬松在水汽里的松林——艾格西他妈的能为这个浑身颤抖，他在哈利继续把他的舌头卷进嘴里之前他狠狠吸了哈利的舌头尖，手伸向男人的衣襟。他的手本可以稳稳握住伞柄，但现在连纽扣都在他的手指之间滑动，像一群长脚的光滑贝壳，滑过他的骨节又撞上他的指缝，当哈利手重新落在他的腰际，第三次温柔地吸走他的舌头时他的手依然困在第二颗纽扣上（第一颗在哈利卸下袖口的时候就被解开了，操，应该给哈利单手解纽扣的样子拍摄纪录片，探究目的的那种，艾格西出外勤文件夹下的手淫资料库真的不需要再更新了）。

哈利最后咬了咬艾格西的舌尖，那让艾格西发出了相对于前面的呻吟来说有些突兀的一声闷哼。哈利跪在他的两腿中间，直起上身，用那些长手指解滑得恶心的扣子，擅长得艾格西胃里翻江倒海。他拇指和食指捏住门襟然后翻转手腕，扣子从扣眼里滑出来，看起来纯洁又学究，绝对的精准和利落——见鬼了艾格西真的没办法不去想这些手指插进自己的屁股里（“愿意为它们买保险，伙计，”艾格西记得自己和哈利这么说，当有一次哈利设法只用唾液和食指揉开他的洞口的时候）。他怔怔仰视着跪在他腿间的哈利，屁股倚着尾椎骨在床垫上打转——在天花板上俯瞰着他们的吊灯往哈利的松乱在额角的头发里投射着光束，男人的面孔在艾格西还为眼泪湿润着的眼睛里看起来是一片昏暗的模糊；除了眼睛，它们亮得可以击穿艾格西每一次轻弱的呼吸，往他的肺里钻孔。艾格西闭上眼睛，又张开，又闭上，最后他鼓着腮帮子重新看向哈利，趾高气扬，鼻尖都快飞到天上，就像他先前没有被吸乳头吸到尖叫一样，他伸手拉住绅士的衣角，想快点把这讨厌的裁缝店手作制品从男人身上掀开，语气听起来奇妙地彬彬有礼，呼吸轻得就浮在喉咙边上，“哈特先生，如果你再不认真对待我的乳房们的话，它们可真的就要他妈的爆炸了。”

艾格西承认自己没有充分衡量过这句话会对哈利产生多大的影响，因此当哈利眼神古怪地直接盖上他的上身，重新用舌头刷过他的乳尖，同时食指探进他的嘴顶住他的舌头时，他被哈利动作力度里的占有气息给震住了。

“分神，”哈利在男孩的舌头下面夹了一把，唾液的线断在艾格西的肚子上。哈利的手指最终贴上了艾格西臀瓣之间的洞口，“分神一直都是个好主意……亲爱的。”

艾尔西往肺里呛了一口气，听起来比溺水更加要紧，胸口抖动得壮观。他抬起腰皱着眉头往哈利的手指上坐，但哈利只是摁住他的鼠蹊，把他固定在床上，用粘着唾液的手指缓缓地钻开他的屁股，缓缓地把呻吟磨出他的喉咙，把整个银河系灌进他的视野角落里。哈利的手指上粘着他的唾液，碾开褶皱，他放在艾格西肚子上的手跟着艾格西的呼吸频率一起起伏，一个几乎是温情的时刻，人的心脏为什么不试试放在腹部呢——然后哈利继续沿着他的腹部肌肉攀到了他的胃，再然后就用虎口重新掐住了他的胸。艾格西的胸口黏糊糊的，可能混合着他的眼泪哈利的唾液还有他乳头无法支撑而渗出的一点点乳白色的液体，他低头去瞧哈利揉他胸口的动作，被视觉听觉和触觉完全操碎了喉间的自制。这的确有点不可思议，但他听起来就像发情了。

涨奶的该死的副作用（*）。

“你看，艾格西，”哈利吻着艾格西的耳下，拇指尖继续摩擦着他肿胀的乳头，颚骨抵着他的鼻尖，“我们总是喜欢一些一箭双雕的好把戏。”

感谢您了我看不见！艾格西想着，呻吟往鼻腔走。阴茎正他妈的搁在他的肚子上，没手指或者嘴照顾，于是他咬牙切齿地急忙从床单里脱开了手，摸上再不处理就会磨得他浑身发抖的地方，在食指和拇指搭上顶端时轻声叹息。

而哈利就是在那个时候开始加上另外一根手指的，他用躯干压开艾格西的双腿，食指的指节并上中指的，光用两个手指就撬动了艾格西脊椎里的杠杆，让艾格西把发尾处迎向天花板。

艾格西在吸气的时候叫往他屁股里继续送着下一对指节、同时也在吸吮着他乳尖的男人的名字，用了点力气不让那听起来像一阵撕心裂肺的笑。他的屁股吞着手指，肌肉环咬着指节，眉毛为每一毫米的深入而皱得更紧一些。当哈利把两根手指完全埋进他的体内，当他的洞眼吞到哈利的指缝底时，他牙齿绞紧了嘴唇，手指抠进床垫，沉静在停止里，胸口涨热的感觉几乎让他分不出这是情感的作用还是单纯的生理反应。

谢天谢地呼吸是用不着思考的，否则艾格西早就死在哈利的床上了。

哈利爬起来吻他，舌尖戳开牙缝，吸走他的哼声和唾液和舌头。野蛮因为从容不迫的包裹而显得更加强悍，他把恳求吸出艾格西的嘴唇，把硕长得罪恶的手指抽出又插入艾格西震颤着的身体。艾格西挣开哈利的嘴唇时恰好看向哈利的眼睛，底下厚重的黑像是烧尽的灰尘，也像黑洞，移开眼睛花了艾格西一个呼吸的时间，而等他回过神哈利已经咬过了他脖颈上的痣，吸吮的力道让他怀疑他是想把那儿当巧克力豆吞下去。

哈利抬头看了看艾格西，艾格西手指紧张地箍在自己的阴茎上，瞪起眼睛。

哈利侧了侧头继续亲吻他的胸口，艾格西几乎能看到自己乳头周围所剩无几的几根没被舔湿的乳毛在哈利呼出的气里四处乱倒。男人的舌面贴着他的乳晕扫过他的乳尖，他胸口散布的痣，轻柔舔弄的方式让艾格西怀疑自己胸口摆了蜜糖，而那些稀疏的黑点是可可碎粒——他的奶头真的那么好吸吗？哈利把他的乳头戳进乳晕里，舌尖代替手撩过每一颗半浮在红晕里的颗粒。他的手肘挤压在艾格西的左胸一侧——操，艾格西现在都拥有一个不得了的乳沟了。

“……哈利！”

哈利的嘴唇离开了艾格西的上身，随后又用食指和中指夹住艾格西的肉，枪茧滚过他的乳头，“真是不可思议。”

这个时候的夸奖反而让艾格西害羞到了肚脐眼里。而羞耻感居然可以是温暖的，它们从艾格西的胃向四肢荡开。

哈利拿鼻尖顶了顶艾格西的乳头，那柔软的顶端在男人鼻翼旁折出褶皱。腺道的弯折给胸口的神经带去了一丝刺痛，艾格西下意识地夹紧身侧的手臂，那让他的胸看起来更大了——乳沟也是，比更大更大一些，里面的奶都像煮沸了一般扑腾着挠着他的乳口。哈利从他的乳房下方吻上来，他的胸几乎在他的胸口堆成一个半球，了不起的景象。

了不起的疼痛。艾格西觉得自己听到光屁股的天使在吹号，庆祝他的乳房圆润光亮。

操了。

“哈利，”艾格西手指重新缠进哈利的头发，“不要再玩我的——”

“什么？”哈利咬着他的乳头却口齿清晰。

艾格西突然红了脸，那股莫名其妙的热流从他的下颚淌到肩膀，他的胸口从床垫里腾起。哈利用尖牙犁过他的乳尖，他除了指甲掐进床垫、喘息、岔开脚趾外不知道应该还能做些什么。

哈利说：“继续，艾格西。”

“乳头，”艾格西费力地把这个单词踢出了牙缝，然后狠狠地冷酷地别过头，假装没有看到哈利若有所思的双眼。哦，还有他散乱性感的头发。艾格西现在都看不到，艾格西眼睛里有哈利的那部分暂时都瞎了。也许这样哈利就会真的专心照顾起他的困境，而不是一味地做些他认为对他的目前处境毫无用处的花动作。

但是——狗屎了，这种关键时刻他的屁眼居然自顾自地掐了一下被哈利的热情冷落了的手指头。那就像是你拒绝了别人的蛋糕却还用指尖刮走了一手指尖儿的奶油。

操括约肌！不用字面意义上的，因为正有人这么干着谢谢。艾格西想道。

哈利的眉峰挑了起来。

艾格西深呼吸——小心翼翼地吸气——小心翼翼地呼气，奶很痛，哈利的眼神也很值得一切谨慎，他小心翼翼地把脚后跟移到床边，借着床沿让自己往哈利的手指上坐得更深了一点。

然后他又吸进了真的很大一口气。

“就——就他妈的快点操我然后把我的奶吸出来好吗老头儿？”

哈利的眉头里显出沟壑，他侧了侧头，从艾格西的身上起来，舌尖离开乳晕而手指依旧潜在艾格西的身体里。

啊。艾格西在心里叫着，完全没发现自己也的确叫出了口。

“你的礼貌呢，艾格西？你的老头儿怎么教过你？”

艾格西几乎都在呜咽，他的手也早就离开了自己的下身。他睁大眼睛看着哈利，而哈利，严厉又温柔，活脱脱像从艾格西的马提尼之夜的记忆里迈出来，只不过手里所操控的绝不是什么见鬼的马提尼而是他的屁眼，操啊他真的不应该在这个时候——突然这么狠、这么用力地动起手指的。

老绅士的指尖一点儿都不绅士，它们把艾格西操得脚跟腾起，眉头紧皱。液体和皮肤摩擦的声音滚落到地板上，接着又弹回艾格西的耳膜，重新炸红了他的整张脸，甚至耳朵。

“见，见鬼的礼貌，哈利，你是不是……”

“哦，我猜你接下来又要说我阳痿了？”

艾格西门牙抵在下嘴唇的边缘，一个尚未成型的“操”。他抓紧早就被揪起来一角的床单，在发现自己抬起腰迎合哈利的手指时沮丧地叹息——几乎是沮丧的，如果他没有叫得那么大声的话。他在哈利分开手指往他的屁股里摸索时不可抑制地发出了声，并且在男人手指熟稔地抚过某一处时从喉咙里发出了他自己都不敢相信的柔软呻吟。艾格西把剩下的半截呻吟藏进了鼻音，往哈利难以置信地眨了眨眼睛。

哈利看起来像被逗乐了，他继续用手指操着艾格西的屁股，单手解开皮带，金属扣落在地板上的声音让艾格西大脚趾抽搐，当他拉下拉链时艾格西发现自己的左胸时也抖动了一下。

有那么一刻他希望自己是一个电话。或者J.B。或者任何不会有明显胸部的东西。

“看来涨奶真的让你改变不少，”哈利轻声说道，用一种接近气音的分贝。艾格西下意识地向他顶起胸口，满意地发现哈利的表情：严肃又渴求。他曲起腿，拿脚背贴住哈利的裤裆，在摩擦到心里所想时咬住下嘴唇，背部拱起。

“就……操我，”艾格西一个个单词往外吐，“老男人。”

“年轻人，真没耐心。”哈利听起来在故作轻松，与此同时他拉下他的短裤，整个场景在艾格西眼里像演出拉开了帷幕。他妈的演出开始。他口干舌燥地盯着哈利握在手里的阴茎，想着如果哈利能在操他的同时嘴唇环住他的乳头，那一定会他妈的完美得会让整个宇宙的时间都暂时停止……

艾格西嘶哑地吸气，鼻子抽动着。“不要逗我了，操我，”他说。他拱起上身去摸哈利的裤子，但哈利只是扣住了他的手把他的胳膊拉过他的头顶和他接吻。“操我啊，”艾格西的舌头被拨开，他贴着哈利的牙齿继续说话，“干你的小狗，”他喘了一下才不让自己的话被屁股里突然用力的手指打断，“干我直到我感觉不到痛，只要你把你的老二塞进来，然后你就可以——”

剩下的话结束在一个湿润淫荡的吻里，哈利的舌头像阴茎一样在他的嘴里窜动，“令人印象深刻的演说，”哈利捏住艾格西的下巴停下了舌头，“来吧，男孩，让我们来看看你到底有多想要。”

艾格西想要得快要死了。他在哈利终于把阴茎挤进来的时候快把床单扯烂了。他的手臂肌肉不逢时地虚弱，因此他的手肘在床上几乎摆成了内八型，那让他的胸口承受了更多的压力，但他屁股后面的新鲜事使他停下了任何抱怨的念头。他是说——操，哈利在操他，真他妈狠和深，像他的屁股是橡胶做的玩具，他的手用力地掐在他的腰上，艾格西确定那边的印记能留下一阵，这个念头让他连大腿都开始发软。他就这么被紧握着操着，尖叫着，颤抖着，他的胸口在由慢变快的节奏里晃得混乱，也愈加疼痛，但在他尾椎垒砌起来的快感强有力地夺走了他的所有注意力。

如果哪天哈利哈特阳痿了，那一天整个世界将会是灰色的。艾格西会为他降半旗的——如果一场漫长的口交和致敬能擦上半点关系的话。

艾格西的手臂在哈利的阴茎擦过前列腺处时倒塌，在床上软得像块被微波炉加热过的橡皮糖。当然哈利不是微波炉他也不是可笑的小熊糖，去他的，哈利比微波炉致命多了，他能在半分钟里干翻一个酒吧的人，也能从床上提起艾格西的屁股不喘气地继续，双手挽在艾格西结实的小腹上。作为一名经验丰富的特工，哈利显然对使用自己身体的任何一部分都拥有非凡的见地，当他弯下腰，把胸口压在艾格西光裸着的后背上时艾格西这么想道，他感受到哈利到处轻吻着他的后背——艾格西突然意识到哈利是在亲他的痣，那让他皱起了后脖颈。

哈利对着他的发尾窃窃私语，“你喜欢这个吗？我的男孩？”

“哦操啊我是的，”艾格西在哈利吻住他的脖子一侧时大声叫了出来，他的乳头磨蹭在真丝床单上——现在却感觉粗劣得能划破他的乳尖，他伸出手把哈利撑在他肩膀两旁的手拉到自己的胸前，把自己的乳房卡在身后绅士火热的掌心里，“帮帮我！哈利，啊——”他在哈利的大腿夹紧他的大腿时停顿，后面半句话因此而震颤不已，“我，我想要同时感受到它们，求你了哈利，快点做点什么——”

哈利当然乐意为之，他愿意看到更多男孩鼻尖通红、眼眶湿润的模样。

“我很好奇一件事情，”哈利说，“好男孩，告诉我——你觉得我能直接把你的，乳汁，”他停顿，“给操出来吗？”

“该死啊是的，”艾格西脑子都丢到了月球上，他想也没想的回应，热情地反手攀上背后那个人的身体，努力把自己镶嵌在哈利的身上。然后哈利居然没打个招呼的直接从他身体里离开，双手固定在他的腰上将他翻了个身——艾格西觉得下半身空荡荡、湿漉漉，胸口一片焦灼的疼痛，而这一切都在哈利重新挺进他的屁股里时显得微不足道。

“操你，哈利，”艾格西后脑勺弹回床垫上，“你就不能提前说——操，”他的声音消失在一片口齿不清里，哈利继续用力地磨进他的体内，有意无意地搔过他的前列腺，逼他叫出一些他自己都不太熟悉的脏话。艾格西的大腿根完全和哈利的胯部贴合，紧密，他的胸口在撞击中晃动，而他为了不让自己被撞下床扶住了哈利的腰，但那只让哈利动作得更快更猛烈。真是见鬼了他明天肯定没法好好走路，他的肠道可能他妈的会被哈利的阴茎雕刻成老二形状的——

这倒有点反胃了，艾格西认为。他飞快地抛弃了这个念头，摸上哈利掰着他大腿的手，接着哈利把这转化成了十指相扣。又老又坏，艾格西再一次腹诽，直到他再次被哈利的亲吻诅咒出声。

哈利顺着艾格西脖子一侧如同山脉的肌群亲吻下来，花费了不少时间来到他的胸前。他盯着艾格西含住艾格西的乳尖，每当狠狠操进艾格西身体里时就向那被折腾得红肿的肉粒给予一次吸吮。他认真地看着艾格西，而艾格西觉得自己快死了。他真正意义上的哭叫出来，手指插进哈利的头发里。另一只手在自己的阴茎上动作着，感到高潮的白光切割着脊椎骨往下渗着，他必须脚趾抓进床单里才不会坠落到空虚的谷底。

然后他射进了哈利的喉咙里，天啊这听起来真是充满歧义。但那就是事实，是艾格西四肢抽紧后的结果，没有先前极度的疼痛后他的胸口一片蔓延开的肿胀。他强迫自己去看哈利的嘴唇，他的奶液正粘在哈利的唇沿，而他的乳尖还在不停地往哈利的嘴里滴着。

他以前都是靠什么手淫的啊？艾格西想着。哈利的嘴里淌着他的奶液的画面贴合色情这个单词的每一个字母，他吸吮他的乳尖吸吮到脸颊凹陷。艾格西的左胸从没有感到过这样的存在感，它的疏通让右边胸口的疼痛也不再那么难耐了，就在他要感叹哈利的嘴唇时，哈利右手狠狠挤压住了他右边的乳房根部。

然后他又射了，这次是在自己的小腹上。

 

 

哈利最后射在了艾格西的屁股里，不像平常。他淡淡地说：“礼尚往来。”

 

他们最后还是使用了吸奶器，原因是艾格西似乎，产出了太多的奶而哈利恰好没有那么渴。

哈利漫不经心地晃着那个装满了三分之一的锥形玻璃瓶向艾格西抬起了眉毛，艾格西幻想着自己可以狠狠揣哈利的大腿，但他因为种种原因直接在吸奶器工作完毕后昏睡了过去。

 

 

后来，他们的确挪出空闲讨论了关键词，可哈利似乎总在有意无意地提出一些“涨奶可以丰富生活增加风味”之类的观点。艾格西严肃反驳，他无比确定自己不需要再经历一次涨奶了。他皱着眉头用荧光笔在纸上圈出了“生小狗崽”这个词组并且打了巨大的叉，拥有同样遭遇的还有“胸口涨起来一定很好看”和“欠吸”。他们在讨论结束后面面相觑，这导致他们晚了大概二十分钟到裁缝店。

幸好梅林是戴眼镜的，否则艾格西可承受不来那种足以承载千言万语的目光。

“哈利把你照顾得很好。”他在经过艾格西的座位时用稀松平常的音调说道。

“哦闭嘴吧，”艾格西把掌心使劲儿往按。

 

 

几个月之后，发生了一些更值得一提的事情。

艾格西的头顶出现了一些与往常不同的触觉——他脑壳的一边产生了一种抵在雕花木板上的阴冷触觉，另一边——他知道那是哈利的手背，他被一团柔和的体温压制着。事实上他就是被哈利手背带来的压力给弄醒的，头顶某处说不出准确方位的地方有股闷厚的疼痛，在梦里他以为那是一把葛拉克26杵在他的脑壳上。

清醒之后他宁愿那是一把葛拉克26杵在他的脑壳上。艾格西在伸手扫过头顶后飞快地掀开被子往厕所里冲，扇上门，他在还没被清理干净的、印着手印的镜子里发现自己左右两个发旋处长出了两朵毛茸茸的肉片。哈！他绝对不会承认那是耳朵。那两个柔软肉片躺在他还没打蜡的、蓬松的头发里，在他脑子里开始愤怒地抱怨时突然耸立起来，尖端还带着几根细软的白毛。

尽管不想承认，他认为自己听到了哈利嘴唇闭合的声音。他站在闭着门的厕所里，清晰地听到了墙另一侧床上的布料碾动的声音。

好吧，真他妈的是耳朵啊！他下意识地拉开短裤后面，把手伸了进去，在手被一团毛茸茸的东西挠到的时候又抖着肩膀把手提了出来。他十指扣住水台，他现在太需要一些依靠。

 

“艾格西？你在干什么。”哈利的声音透过门缝钻进来。

——在这个时候，艾格西突然有点怀念涨奶的日子了。

**Author's Note:**

> （*事实上哺乳期的性欲反而会降低，请将蛋的发情猜想视为年轻人的敢做敢像（？？？。。）  
> 终于写完了，我感到快乐和放松。和偶偶吸。和无止尽的贤者时间。  
> 小狗蛋，会重新开个文继续写……。感谢大家观看……


End file.
